


mario kart your way into my heart

by coldsummer



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, I suck at titles, M/M, Mario Kart, dumb!cheol, finally an english fic, fluff and cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldsummer/pseuds/coldsummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol isn't very good at video games and Jihoon is a cheeseball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mario kart your way into my heart

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to install the old notes app that i used to store my prompts and so-called fics in and found this. this was originally kaisoo (at least when i wrote it last year, when i still wasn't a fan of svt) but jicheol happened, so i tweaked this unfinished work and ta-dah
> 
> i hope y'all would like it :)

Seungcheol puts the game controller down, eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

 

"Why are you so good at this?" He pouts. He and Jihoon are currently playing Mario Kart and he just can't seem to win.

 

Jihoon laughs. "For pete's sake hyung! This is a game for kids!" He reaches out for the bowl of potato chips which are most likely not crispy by now.

 

"But it's so hard! I tried to make the kart go left but it turned so fast that it bumped on the wall." Seungcheol crosses his arms and pouts even more. 

 

Jihoon chuckles and pokes Seungcheol's lips with a potato chip. "Aww. Maybe you're just too old for it." Jihoon chortles and almost chokes on the chips. Seungheol just pats the younger's back and mumbles a small _'that's what you get for insulting me'_.

 

"Seriously hyung, maybe you and games are just not destined for each other." Jihoon flops himself on Seungcheol's lap and places his hands on the elder's shoulders.

 

He leans in and whispers, "At least you and I are."

 

Jihoon leans back a bit only to place a light kiss on the elder's lips. Jihoon gets off Seungcheol's lap and the latter could only frown at the loss of contact.

 

"Ugh, why do I suck even at simple video games like that." Seungcheol grumbles. "You don't deserve a loser like me." He adds.

 

Jihoon chuckles and leans his head on Seungcheol's right shoulder. Seungcheol stares at the younger. "You may suck at video games and always lose against me," the smalller looks up at Seungcheol and smiles, "but always remember that you succeeded in winning this." He points to his chest.

 

Seungcheol looks at him, confused. "Your shirt?" He examines the younger's clothing. "I don't remember winning that shirt for you, though. Where does one even win shir—"

 

Jihoon flicks the elder's forehead. "I'm talking about my heart, you dumbass." He snorts.

 

Seungcheol gapes. "Oh... _oh_. Goodness, Jihoon, babe, since when have you been this cheesy?" He grabs the younger's face and squishes it together, making Jihoon look like a fish.

 

"Gosh, you're so cute. I love you so much." He leans in and captures the younger's lips in a kiss. Jihoon smiles.

 

He loves his boyfriend, too. Even if said boyfriend can be dumb at times, yes, he loves him very, _very_ much.


End file.
